Tell me this isn't love
by xbuffyxspikex
Summary: A one-shot where Elena runs off after Damon breaks up with her and he chases after her. Caroline tries to distract her by staring at a guy sitting behind them on a train. { Sucky description I know :( } (Huge possibility this might become a verse! I already have ideas brewing in my mind)


"Look how cute he is!" Caroline whispered towards Elena, lowering her Cosmo magazine to look further down the train aisle.

Elena continued writing in her journal and mumbled a quiet "ummhumm," under her breath.

"Elena! Elena? Earth to Elena!" Caroline threw the Cosmo magazine towards her best friend. It bumped the side of her knee and hit the floor with a soft thud. Elena looked up from her journal and sighed loudly.

"What are you talking about care?" Elena asked as she pulled her journals mint green ribbon up and slipped it between the pages she was currently writing on. She hadn't written in forever and it was about time she caught her trusty friend up on all the happenings going on in her life. She was having a pretty good time getting it all out until Caroline started throwing stuff at her.

"You know," Elena said as she placed her journal on the seat beside her and crossed her arms over her chest, "I was trying to write."

"You can write later Elena. There are more important things to be doing with your time right now. Look down there." Caroline pointed behind her and nodded her head. "He's cute right?"

"I can't even see him."

Caroline shifted in her uncomfortable train seat and pushed herself up on her knees to look behind her.

"Caroline! What are you doing? He's going to see you!"

"I don't care," she said with a shrug of her shoulder. "He's so cute. Maybe he will notice me and come over here."

"Well, have fun. I want no part in this."

"Oh no you don't!" Caroline shouted. She quickly turned around and yanked Elena's journal off the red seat before Elena could even lift her hand to grab it. "You are not going to shut me out right now."

"Caroline," Elena replied with a sigh, "I don't feel like guy stalking right now. I'm really trying to write."

Caroline shook her head and placed Elena's journal on the seat beside her. She stood up quickly and smoothed her yellow dress down as she bounced over to the seat by Elena.

"You have to stop doing this," she said as she grabbed Elena's hand in her own, squeezing it tightly.

Elena nodded her head and looked out the train car window. The trees passing in a blur as the train rushed forward on the tracks. Elena spotted a few grey clouds in the sky and nodded her head once again. Not at Caroline this time but at her own thoughts. Trust the weather to reflect her mood and feelings so perfect. One side of her was sad and emotional and the other side was just trying to live another day and be as happy as the birds singing outside.

"The break up wasn't even you're fault," Caroline whispered quietly, trying for the millionth time to reassure Elena that nothing was wrong with her, that it was all his fault. He was the stupid one to let her go.

"It is my fault." Elena said with a small sniffle, she could already feel the tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"No it is not!" Caroline replied back, angrily.

"Care," Elena said as she turned her face away from the outside world, giving Caroline her full attention.

"Maybe if I wasn't so worried about getting Bonnie back, getting Jeremy into art school, chasing after you when your humanity switch was off, and forcing Alaric to compel all of my memories away he wouldn't have broken up with me. He wouldn't have had any excuse to do so then."

Caroline shifted in her seat and grabbed Elena by her shoulders, turning her best friends' body towards hers. "I really don't think that is what it's about Elena."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, as she wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.

"I think he's just upset about his mom."

Elena turned her head away from Caroline and leaned back against her seat. She didn't know what the problem was exactly but she was no way in Hell going to talk about his mother.

"I don't want to talk about her."

"Elena," Caroline said as she grabbed Elena's shoulders once again. "Maybe that's the problem. Maybe he needs someone to talk with about her."

"If he wanted to talk to me he would have."

Caroline sighed and stood back up, moving from the seat back towards her own. "Just think about what I said Elena," she replied as she sat back down.

Elena nodded her head and looked back out the window, watching the trees pass by in a blur. For some reason watching the trees pass by so quickly helped her calm her nerves and settle down. Maybe she was being to rash. Maybe she should just get off the train at the next stop and go back home.

"Do you have your phone?" Caroline asked Elena suddenly.

"Yeah why," Elena answered back as she continued staring out the window.

"Let me see it."

Elena reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell. She looked down at the screen and swallowed as a lump formed in her throat. For some reason she just couldn't change her wallpaper. Changing it felt like the final step to ending her relationship, aside from deleting his number and messages from her phone. Deleting them from her mind would be a totally different story. Elena looked down at the picture once more, she could remember the exact day they had taken the picture together. He had taken her to the park and made them lunch. He reached over for her phone and grabbed her by her waist, pulling her body towards his and holding her tightly. "Smile for the camera." He had said as he extended the phone out to take a picture. The phone snapped the photo and he had lowered the phone, grabbing her face and kissing her on the mouth quickly before he even glanced at the picture. When he had finally raised the phone to look, he nodded his head in satisfaction and turned the phone towards Elena. "What do you think? Wallpaper worthy or not?"

Elena closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. "Here Caroline," she said as she opened her eyes and extended her arm out to hand her the phone. Caroline reached out the rest of the way and took the phone from her hands. A small smile appeared on her face and she nodded her head in thanks.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked as she watched Caroline once again turn around in her seat and stare at whatever guy she was trying to get Elena to look at earlier.

"I'm taking a picture of him since you won't come over here and look at him."

"Caroline, that's really unnecessary." Elena whined. "I'm not looking to be in another relationship so soon. Stop trying to match make."

"I'm not." Caroline replied back, trying to sound all innocent. She turned her head to smile back at Elena and winked as she blew her a kiss. Elena just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Really though, I'm not. I just want to get your mind off of other things right now."

Elena rolled her eyes once again and said, "Whatever. You better make sure- Elena was cut off by the flash of her cell phone.

"Did it just… Elena! Elena! Please tell me your phone did not just flash." Caroline quickly threw herself back into her seat and placed her head in her hands. "Elena, please, for the love of all that is holy, tell me that your stupid phone did not just flash."

"It didn't?" Elena mumbled quietly, sounding more like she was asking Caroline if it flashed than reassuring the other girl that it honestly didn't.

"I believe it did." A deep voice answered back, from on the side of Elena.

Elena looked up and smiled up at the stranger. Oh, so that's the guy Caroline was fawning over for the past hour.

"I would tell you to take a picture it lasts longer, but I think we're already past that stage."

Caroline nodded her head slowly and blushed as she raised her head to look up at him. "Sorry," she said as her cheeks began to turn a bright shade of red.

The strangers piercing green eyes stared back at Caroline and his lips pulled up into a smirk. "No, I should be apologizing. Making the ladies take the pictures and not myself. I should have been the one caught taking pictures," he said as he winked at Caroline.

Caroline's face turned even brighter as she continued staring at him and Elena shook her head in disbelief. A man making Caroline stop talking? The world must surely be ending. Elena smiled at the man and raised up from her seat. "I'll leave you guys to it," she said as she bent over to take her phone out of Caroline's hand and push past the man. "Nice to meet you. I'm Elena. Do you mind if I just go take your seat?" Elena asked him as she stood out in the aisle.

"Nice to meet you, I'm David," he replied back as he extended his hand out to shake Elena's. Elena looked down at it and shook her head once. "I don't like to touch people." She told him as she pointed towards his outstretched hand. He nodded in understanding and lowered his hand back to his side.

"I don't mind if you take my seat as long as I can take yours."

"Yeah sure, it's yours," Elena answered back as she turned to go towards his seat.

She was in no mood to watch two people flirt. She would much rather just sit alone and think about Damon.

Elena's phone buzzed in her hand as she made her way towards David's seat and she quickly glanced down at it. Her speed up and her hands started shaking. Could it really be him? Are was she just getting her hopes up? It was probably just Bonnie or Stefan trying to find out where Caroline and she had run off to.

[Text] "Elena we need to talk." – Damon

Elena's heart fluttered in her chest as she read the words over and over in her head. He wanted to talk to her. Did that mean that he wasn't mad anymore? Did he forgive her for being so distant the past couple of weeks?

She quickly typed a reply, saying "ok. As soon as I get back home."

Her phone vibrated once again and she opened the message quickly.

[Text] "No, I want to talk now." – Damon

"How?" Elena typed quickly. "This isn't really an over the phone conversation."

[Text] "I know. Look up." – Damon

Elena raised her eyebrows up in confusion and shook her head. "What is he talking about?" Elena mumbled under her breath. Elena's phone vibrated in her hand once again.

[Text] "I'm talking about you looking up." – Damon

Elena stared at the screen for a moment, reading over the text a second time and glanced up.

There he was. In all of his glory, standing right in front of her.

"Is this real?" Elena asked as she dropped her phone on the ground. She didn't even bother picking it up.

"It's real baby." He whispered as he began to move closer to Elena. "I'm so sorry. I was stupid and taking it out on you."

"No," Elena said as she walked a few steps forward as well. It was as if their bodies had a mind of their own and wanted each other to feel the others warm body pressed up against one another. "It's my fault. I've been so warped up in my own world that I didn't even see that you were hurting."

"I hide that kind of stuff well." Damon replied back with a small frown on his face. "I've had years of practice."

Elena nodded her head and bite her bottom lip. She could taste the blood pooling there as she bit down harder.

"Elena?" Damon said as he moved forward and pulled her bottom lip from between her lips. His warm hands lingered on her lips and she looked up at him with her wide brown eyes. "Damon? Elena said as her heart sped up and between her legs began to tingle.

"Can I ask you something?" Damon said as he moved his warm finger over her lips slowly. Making her breath in sharply and stifle a moan. Damn, she really wished she could bite her lip right now.

"Yes," Elena replied, her words coming out mumbled with Damon's finger over her lips.

"Will you marry me?"

Authors note:

I was really excited when I wrote this for some one on tumblr 2 weeks ago haha. (For their birthday) I'm actually pretty proud of this one-shot which is rare for me! Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it :) If you want to send me any prompts to start the verse I will be more than happy to accept them! Like I said, I already have some ideas brewing in my mind for this one :D

xoxo KyKy

Social Media:

Tumblr -

AO3: /users/xxx_kyky_xxx/profile


End file.
